Roses & Ratchets
by ryan.reed245
Summary: When an unidentified ship is battered and carries something only Ratchet could wish for. Rated M for mature content and references. I do not own Ratchet & Clank- Insomniac Games property- R
1. Rose what a pretty name

(Starship Phoenix 9:35pm)

Ratchet is in his room catching an early start on sleep from being over worked these past few days on his star-fighter which is now equipped with a brand new target-to-destroy system along with new thruster coils and an added boost into warp speed traveling.

Whilst Ratchet had been working these last few late nights on said Star-Fighter Clank had been monitoring the Phoenix and getting the systems back online after their abduction from Gleeman Vox with DreadZone.

Clank initiated the Phoenix's shields and powered down the engines as to not head off course into civilians, Clank headed into Ratchets old quarters to find the Lombax snoring in his sleep, Clank chuckled to himself about the now half-conscious Lombax awakening before face planting into the ground off of the couch.

"Ouch, shit how'd that happen?" Ratchet asked out loud not realizing Clank was standing behind him with a grin and beaming green optical sensors.

"Oh, Hey Clank sorry about that just tired is all." Ratchet turned and explained to Clank before being told it was fine and added some humor into the evening for him.

"Glad I could help you pal."

"Do not mention it….."

Before Clank could continue talking to Ratchet an alarm sounded, warning of an unidentified ship approaching the Phoenix. The duo headed up to the Cockpit, a screen prompted a message from the unidentified ship stating 'Please help, have been injured, please help.' Clank opened the message up to receive a picture of a young Cazar girl whom had a large gash leading from her shoulder down into her oblique (Side of your abdominals) just narrowly missing her breast or worse her heart.

"Clank, power down the shields and allow the ship to enter the Phoenix, I'll go down and confront her also I'll bring nanotech for the wound." Ratchet stated with a firm tone.

"Alright Ratchet, but we will need to bring her into the infirmary for proper examination of her wounds Okay?" Clank questioned before Ratchet nodded in conformation and made his way down to the docking bay.

Ratchet reached the docking bay to see a battered ship slam down before the starboard engine burst into a flurry of ferocious flames, Ratchet wasted no time in equipping his Omni Wrench from DreadZone and prying open the ships Cockpit to reveal a young unconscious Cazar lying in her seat, Ratchet flicked open a small canister of Nanotech on his belt , he quickly applied the Nanotech over her wound then tucked her legs over his left arm and her upper back into his right, Ratchet hastily exited the ship with the young girl in his arms still lying unconscious he carried her light but sturdy frame to the infirmary to find Clank waiting with a bed and a life support machine ready for the Cazar, Ratchet lowered her gently onto the bed before turning to Clank with a look of worry and curiosity.

"She will be fine Ratchet; I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks buddy; I'll go deal with the angry engine back in the docking bay."

"Alright, be careful Ratchet."

"Always pal."

With that Ratchet turned and heading back to the now smoking ship as the engine no longer was alight thanks to three Galactic Rangers securing the blaze with the usual comments of fear.

"That will be all Rangers."

"Yes, Sir." The three Rangers saluted in unison.

"Sarge?"

"Yes soldier?"

"How is the girl doing?" J21 asked with sincerity.

"She will be fine with a few days rest in the infirmary, Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." The three once again saluted in unison.

Ratchet looked back towards the now wreck of a ship sitting in the docking bay.

"_Jesus, what the hell'd she go through? Well thinking isn't going to fix it. I hope she is doing alright in there."_

(Starship Phoenix 8:54am)

Ratchet had been working all night without even a whisper of sleep, he had disassembled both of the engines and had replaced the damaged body panels over the last ten hours of work. The Cazar never left his mind though whilst working Ratchet had caught his fingers several times from thinking of the girl in the infirmary fighting for her life as a result from his dazed mind he made many cases of comments over the night. Ratchet walked into the infirmary with a hopeful look upon his face, hoping to see the girl was awake and well, his hopes were true as he walked up to her he leaned down slightly admiring the girls beauty but was quickly scarred out of his day dreams by the girl grumbling as she woke from her unconscious state, Ratchet stepped back and smiled.

"Wh.. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"The names Ratchet, You're aboard the starship Phoenix and have been in our infirmary for the last eleven hours, you were in a terrible accident I presume from the gash you had down here." Ratchet ran his finger down her side that had been bandaged by Clank the previous night.

The girls eyes began to water, Ratchet stepped forward raised a hand to her chin but the girl looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Ratchet brought both hands to each of her cheeks forcing her to look him in the eyes, she continues to weep tears.

"Hey, you're okay; you're safe here with us." Ratchet whispered to her.

"I know who you are, the famous hero Ratchet who saved Solona three times and Bogon once."

"You've been doing your homework haven't you?" Ratchet joked with a small innocent smile.

"Yeah, I actually um… well I sort of…" The Cazar stuttered before letting more tears run down onto Ratchets hands.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, just as long as you're comfortable and happy okay?" Ratchet confirmed to her.

"Oh Okay, Thank you Ratchet for helping me and patching me up."

"Hey, All I did was pull you out and carry you here; Clank did the examination of the wound and did the medical side of things after I applied Nanotech." Ratchet pronounced Clanks medical work to be greater than his own.

"Well thank you to the both of you, my name is Rose."

"Wow, pretty name." Ratchet said jokingly to Rose."

"Heh Heh Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore."

"Ha, you're not the only one I've been up all night working on your ship its just needs a few new engine components and the engines to be reassembled before it will be flyable again." Ratchet said with pride in his own mechanical work.

"Really? Thank you, you didn't have to do that for me." Rose said ecstatically.

"Well don…" Before Ratchet could react Rose kissed him quickly on the lips, leaving him standing there with a star struck look on his face and a dropped jaw then a giddy smile with a little giggle.

"Oh, Sorry I shouldn't have done that." Rose apologized.

"Hehehehe, no need to apologize I'm not complaining ha ha."

Ratchet and Rose continued to talk about each other's past exchanging stories as it turns out they both are orphans and both have been alone for the later years of their lives and both like similar things. Ratchet thinks to himself how pretty Rose is before quickly snapping back to attention, Rose picks up on his gaze on her and only chuckles.

"Hey Ratchet, I'm up here." Rose said teasingly.

"Uh, Oh sorry Rose, just you're… just… wow." Ratchet continued to stammer his words about the now giggling Rose sitting on the infirmary bed."

(The next three days.)

Ratchet had been keeping Rose company every opportunity he could when he wasn't repairing her ship, the two had become quite good friends over the last few days and with Rose still bed ridden for the most part Ratchet had been enjoying just talking to her, or even just being in her presence was enough to relax him.

(Starship Phoenix 10:32pm)

Ratchet was in his room on his bed, Rose was thirsty but didn't want to bother Ratchet about a drink at this time of the night so she decided to get one herself from down the hall in the what she assumed was the Phoenix's kitchen, Rose clambered out of her bed with a slight struggle, once she gained her footing she grabbed onto the bed for support until her balance returned to normal, after a few moments she began to slowly limp out of the infirmary and down the hallway, passing Clank who was currently hibernating for the night and Ratchets room which was silent so she naturally assumed he was also asleep, Rose eventually made it to the kitchen with many cringes she grabbed an empty glass on the bench then hauled herself to the sink, she filled her glass with water, guzzled it down then repeated the same routine three times over before filling it a fourth time, turning towards the hallway back to her bed, though as Rose past Ratchets room she hear slight moans coming from inside. Rose stopped outside his door she placed her ear gently against his door to hear Ratchets moans of pleasure from inside.

"Uhhhh, OH god Rose you're so sexy, mm." Ratchet moaned quietly to himself not knowing that the person he was 'thinking' about was actually listening in on his true sexual thoughts.

Rose was shocked at what Ratchet was apparently doing and whom was on his mind while he was doing it, Rose stepped back wide eyed from the door but cringed out loud and silently mouthed multiple curses to herself, Rose froze when the moans from Ratchet stopped and footsteps approached on the other side of his door, Rose still in agony tried to make out she was just walking past when the door opened to reveal a curious and guilty looking Lombax.

"Rose? What the hell are you doing, why are you out of bed you're supposed to be resting?" Ratchet asked attempting to hide his fear of being found out.

"Oh, Uh yeah I didn't want to bother you or Clank so I got my drink myself instead, and um Ratchet why were you um… well… you know.. Moaning? Just heard it as I was walking back is all." Rose asked Ratchet in return, she knew damn well what he had been doing but she wanted him to be honest about it. Ratchet had swallowed very hard and avoided eye contact whilst rubbing the back of his head trying to come up with an excuse to her question.

"Well, um, I was.. urh.. Having a nightmare." Ratchet tried to pull off a sheepish grin but it only turned into a terrible act of hiding his fear of what he'd been doing and who he was thinking of doing it with.

"Ratchet? You can tell me, and on a side note you suck at trying to lie to me." Rose quickly executed his attempt to cover up.

"Ratchet, c'mon I know what you were doing, I'm not mad just a little creped out is all but I understand completely. And this won't change anything between us okay?" Rose said this with sincerity; she actually had a huge crush on Ratchet but could never have the bolts to admit it.

"Rose, I'm really sorry for that, is there any way we can keep it in the past? I promise you it won't happen again." Ratchet pleaded for Rose to forgive him.

"Don't be sorry Ratchet; just next time let me know. After all I may be able to help you in that situation." Rose gave a sly grin before turning away from the now frozen Lombax who was just staring at her but quickly smiled evilly at her, Rose began to limp back to her bed but was swept off of her feet by Ratchet from behind, Ratchet carried Rose down to her bed, as he placed her down Rose pulled him in and kissed him allowing their tongues to play a stimulating game of tag inside each other's mouths, When Rose finally let go Ratchet just smiled then kissed her forehead wishing her a good night sleep. Rose noticed that Ratchet was just in a pair of boxers as he walked out to his room for a nice night of sleep.


	2. Hibernation for the night

(Starship Phoenix 7:36am)

_Ratchet woke up and quickly hopped out of bed whilst discarding his boxers for a clean pair out of his dressing table, Ratchet then pulls on his lime green jeans and heads out for another day of working on his own and Rose's ship in the docking bay. Ratchet walks into the infirmary to see how Rose was doing to see that her bed was empty, he hears the toilet flushing and looks to see the bathroom door open with Rose leaning against the door frame for support, Ratchet walks over to her smiling he picks her up then places her back down into her bed, Ratchet begins step back but is stopped by Rose who had grabbed him around the neck holding him down to her, Rose grinned slyly at Ratchet who had a look of lust and the fight for self-control, Ratchet leaned in close to Rose and placed his lips upon her own locking them together once again as one another's tongues played with the others Ratchet picked Rose up off of her bed and carried her down to his own room. _

_Ratchet laid Rose down onto his bed then joining her on the mattress Rose mounted herself on Ratchet's core as couple began to kiss one another once again Ratchet felt his member growing inside his jeans, Rose could feel the bulge between Ratchet's legs. Ratchet began to disrobe Rose revealing a modest silky black bra with a small black pair of panties to match, Rose sat back and unclasped her bra allowing Ratchet to freely suckle upon each of her petite nipples making her squirm and throw her head back in pleasure from Ratchet's sensitive touch on her breasts. Ratchet broke from Rose's nipples and flipped her over whilst pulling her panties gently from her Cadbury chocolate legs, Ratchet placed his tongue on her clitoris causing Rose to tense and moan in joy, Ratchet began to lap along her pussy lips. _

_Ratchet removed his own pants and just as he was about to enter into Rose's vagina he noticed she was weeping slightly._

"_Rose? What's wrong?" Ratchet asked his lover with worry._

"_Its just that I've never done this before." Rose whispered in reply._

"_Done what? Oh… You're a virgin?" Ratchet made it even more obvious than it already was._

"_Um.. Yeah I am." Rose was scared that she upset Ratchet but he only smiled kindly down at her._

"_I'll go gently for you baby."_

"_Um okay." Rose was still worried about the pain this may cause her._

_Ratchet rubbed his tip on her clitoris making them both moan in unison and making Rose wet which allowed Ratchet to gently push into Rose who had tensed every muscle in her body from the new stimulation of Ratchet now completely inside her. Ratchet flipped her over so he was on the bottom and Rose on top, he gained speed and held the same speed for a few minutes while continuing to kiss Rose who was nearing her climax, she began to tense then relax in a soothing fashion until Ratchet stopped completely leaving just the tip inside of her. Rose looked down at him with one brow raised then Ratchet only grinned grabbed her ass pulling her right down the full length of his tool he held Rose down so he could not go any deeper then he pulled her back up before slowly lowering her down and adding a strong push at the bottom Rose's climax approached once again from Ratchet's slow but driving actions. Ratchet noticed her climax approaching and quickly increased in speed as he did this he felt his load preparing to release he then continued to speed up until they both reached their climax in unison each of their fluids were exchanged leaving the lovers in a heap of golden fur mixed with chocolate fur._

(Starship Phoenix 7:36am 'real time')

Rose woke up with a moan and grumble as she was not keen for another day of cringing from her healing wound. She managed to sit up whilst supporting her weight with her right hand and pushing herself back against her pillows for something to lean on as she was adjusting herself Clank walked into the infirmary to check on her.

"Hello Rose, how are you doing this morning?" Clank asked kindly.

"Oh hey Clank, I'm a little bit sore but fine for the most part thanks." Rose cheerfully replied whilst smiling back at Clank.

Rose heard a loud groan from down the hall then a muffled voice who she assumed was Ratchet in a not so cheery mood this morning.

"Rose, do not worry about Ratchet he has always hated the mornings." Clank giggled at the still moaning Lombax down the hallway as did Rose but the giggling quickly stopped when Ratchet yelled a curse for the entire Solona Galaxy to hear. Clank walked out motioning for Rose to wait in her bed before he went down to see what had Ratchet in such a foul mood so early. Rose heard Ratchet muffled voice with Clanks then Ratchet yelling something back at Clank with a slamming of a door, Clank returned a few moments later looking slightly hurt and very frustrated. Rose attempted to get out of bed to comfort Clank but was quickly shut down by the angry robot.

"Clank? What'd Ratchet do to you; I heard an argument then a door slam." Rose cautiously asked the pacing robot.

"That fucking Lombax has a small brain at times you know that?" Clank asked rhetorically out loud.

"Clank I'll try talk to him he may just wake up from his anger, you never know." Rose attempted to sound confident but failed.

"Rose, I'm not going to try and stop you but do not let him frighten you or worse do not let his anger hurt you. Ratchet has been through more than anyone hero should have to experience in a single life time so I understand his anger going out of control every few months."

Clank explained to Rose how Ratchet also has never had a substantial relationship, many girls yes but not a relationship with true love.

"Thanks Clank, I understand how he struggles plus I kind of find his temper to be cute when he messes something up." Rose giggled before scrambling out of her bed and gaining her balance to make the journey to Ratchet's room.

(Starship Phoenix 7:56am)

Rose knocked on Ratchet's door and asked if she could come in only to hear silence from inside Ratchet's room, she tried again to receive the same thing, the third time she knocked Ratchet opened the door stepped aside allowing her to limp inside.

"Rose what do you want, and why are you out of bed?" Ratchet gritted his teeth as he asked her.

"Well for one thing I heard you're little scream to Clank a few minutes ago, and I needed to stretch my legs so don't get snappy with me Mr." Rose clearly was not being pushed over by Ratchet's temper.

"Oh for fuck sake, will you just get out then?" Ratchet ordered rolling his eyes in frustration.

"No, not until you tell me why you're so angry first thing in the morning and why you took it out on Clank for trying to help you." Rose continued her protest by seating herself on Ratchet's bed with a smile of pure evil and joy.

"Rose I'm not kidding fuck off and leave me the fuck alone." Ratchet raised his voice to her this time.

"No." Rose repeated her previous statement.

"Fuck you and fuck him too then." Ratchet grabbed his Omni Wrench, leather gloves and put on his green olive jeans then glared at the now scared Rose before storming out into the Docking bay; Ratchet fired up his Star Fighter and left the Phoenix is his dust. Rose limped out of Ratchet's room back to the infirmary to find Clank was just finishing re-making her bed and also had fresh bandages ready, Rose took her place on the bed before Clank began to re-apply new bandages after applying a vile of Nanotech to aid in healing of the wound Rose had, once Clank had finished and they had both discussed what they had previously experienced with Ratchet that morning Clank fetched Rose some breakfast in bed as he now did not want rose to disrupt the Nan-ides, The two continued to talk and they both eventually moved into Ratchet's main quarters to watch a few movies for the day.

Ratchet had fired up his stereo on his way to Kerwan Metropolis, after a few hours of flying Ratchet reached Kerwan and landed near the apartment he and Clank owned there. He decided to take all he would need from the ship before locking it up and heading inside the apartment. Ratchet got up stairs to find there was no food in the fridge or pantry, He flustered as he headed down stairs and back into his ship to get some food when he returned he locked up again taking the food up stairs and spent an hour preparing a roast Venison served with mashed potato coated in the cooking oil from said Venison. Ratchet ate the delicious meal and turned on the holo vision, he watched a couple of movies before falling asleep on the couch.

(Starship Phoenix 9:20pm)

Rose and Clank had been watching movies all day after Ratchet's disappearance, Rose did worry about him but was reassured by Clank that he would be fine and that he just needed to vent out his built up conflicting emotions. Clank also explained that Ratchet was self-conscious about Rose leaving the Phoenix once her ship was functional again and never seeing him again. Clank continued to talk to Rose about how Ratchet was indeed dreaming of Rose but Clank slightly giggled at it making Ratchet's ego snap eventually leading to his explosion soon after Clank's and Ratchet's conversation.

"Well thank you Clank, I understand him feeling lonely and how his emotions could get the better of him. And what would make him think that I'd leave here I've got nothing else to go back too he knew that. Oh well I'm going to get some sleep."

With that Rose staggered to her feet before trudging down into the infirmary for the night. Clank watched her struggle but knew she could handle herself, a small kind smile grew across his face. He quickly turned back around flicked off the holo vision set and retracted his bionic limbs for the nights hibernation.


	3. He reached his destination

(Kerwan Metropolis 5:30am)

Ratchet rolls off of the couch in his sleep only to wake up feeling even worse than the night before, Ratchet slowly got up with a limp figure making his way over to the kitchen for some breakfast. Ratchet got milk out for his cereal but missed the bowl by a few inches.

"Oh of all the fucking things it would be this?" Ratchet growled to himself as he grabbed a cloth from the sink to wipe up his newly made mess.

He didn't even know why he ran from Rose even though one part of him is falling for her whilst his mental side is fighting his feelings about her; Ratchet was having a civil war with himself about loving her and being logical about how things would end up. He also knew that she must have liked him somewhat but now only thinks of him as an angry weirdo although this is not true Ratchet continued to doubt himself over his small breakfast meal, when he was cleaning up he decided that leaving would be the best option for now….

(Starship Phoenix 9:32am)

Rose had been worried about what Ratchet was doing and where he actually was, Clank had rebooted only a few minutes ago and quickly got to making breakfast for them both, While Rose continued to ponder about Ratchet Clank brought in her breakfast ten minutes later snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh hey Clank, Thank you but you didn't have to do this for me." Rose smiled at the little robot.

"I wanted to do this for you, Rose you should be able to walk around again freely in the next day or two once the wound has healed." Clank explained to her.

"Good, I'm sick of this damn bed heh heh." Rose and Clank both chuckled.

(Kerwan Metropolis 9:32am)

Ratchet had packed his ship and was just taking off from his apartment before entering the coordinates for his home planet Veldin, after a few moments Ratchet was out of Kerwan's atmosphere and making his way to Veldin he engaged warp speed everything became a blur stars planets asteroids were just flicks of light as he surpassed them all across the Solona Galaxy heading for his lonely home on Veldin. After a few hours of travel Ratchet disengaged the warp speed and piloted his ship down into Veldin's atmosphere he continued to fly at a few thousand feet until his radar picked up the little garage he called home. Ratchet landed just outside of his garage to see it was still half destroyed thanks to those little tyrhnoid assholes that blew it up whilst fighting the wimpy Galactic Rangers. Ratchet jumped out of his ship and sighed before equipping his Omni Wrench whilst walking up to his damaged garage, Ratchet slowly dawdled into the garage looking miserably at his surroundings of what was once his home now being a neglected mess, Ratchet decided to just leave it as his memories rather than create a new memory of something which he could no longer possess, Ratchet exited the ruins got back in his ship and took off, he had no intention of returning to the Phoenix anytime soon so he decided to go see an old friend.

(Starship Phoenix 2:48pm)

"Where is he?" Rose asked aloud rhetorically.

"I do not know Rose, Ratchet does not usually disappear for this long normally a few hours at most but not a full two days." Clank replied to Rose with as much worry as a robot could emphasize.

Rose and Clank continued to worry throughout the night, Rose fell asleep and Clank retracted his limbs to begin hibernating for the night.

(Ratchet's ship 10:59pm)

Ratchet had taken off from Veldin not really certain of where he was going but during his flight he had stopped off on Kerwan Metropolis again to get meal from Galaxy Burger where he sat alone in a small booth at the back of the restaurant, he slowly ate his meal of a Whopper with large fries once he had finally finished eating he paid and slinked out into the parking lot to get into his ship and resume flight to his new destination. Once Ratchet had reached his destination he landed his ship hopped out to look at the peaceful landscape in front of him. Sighed in despair as he took in the views before heading up a flight of steps leading onto a large wooden door with an irregularly large knocker on the front, Ratchet knocked on the door three times who answered was surprised to see him and at such a late time of the night, they ushered Ratchet inside closing the door behind him quickly to keep the colder air out of their warm home.

The being led Ratchet into their lounge and sat him down then heading into the kitchen to fetch him something to drink, Ratchet stood up and followed them into the kitchen speaking to them once he turned the corner only to see them jump and drop coffee beans over the wooden floor boards.

"God dammit, why'd you sneak up on me like that?" They quoted with annoyance.

"I'm sorry; I should have not bothered you in the first place I just needed someone to talk to." Ratchet spoke softly nearly whispering to the other.

"It's alright Ratchet, but seriously you made me wait this long before I get to see you again? You could have visited me at work you know." They clearly stated to him with a slight hurt in their voice.

"I'm sorry I just thought you would be too busy and that I'd just be a nuisance." Ratchet was nearly whimpering with his speech.

"Hey, it's alright and you are not a nuisance Ratchet you're my friend so don't be so hard on yourself, now what was it you wanted to talk about?" They were assertive yet kind with their tone this time.

"Well, a cazar girl much like yourself boarded the Phoenix and had received severe injuries to her right oblique, Clank and I treated her wounds and I got to know her quite well over the few days she was recovering. I found out she was an orphan like me, we both had many things alike aside from a few minor things but the main thing was…." Ratchet's speaking lowered then slowed to a halt.

"Then what Ratchet? What happened?" The cazar asked bluntly.

"God dammit, Sasha I found myself falling for another woman aside from you!" Ratchet cringed at himself in disgust, after yelling at Sasha.

"Wait, you loved me? And you hate yourself for loving another girl?" Sasha was in shock she knew he had a crush on her but not loved her.

"I'm sorry Sasha, I should have told you rather than bottling it up." Ratchet now seethed at himself for being so stupid and cruel to the girl he loved.

Sasha stepped towards Ratchet placing her hands either side of his face forcing him to look into her brown eyes.

"Ratchet you listen to me, never ever bottle up your emotions like that again okay? And another thing if you are in love with this other girl then that is your choice why would I be mad at you for secretly loving me then falling in love again years later?" Ratchet's lip was quivering at Sasha's truthful but wise words.

"Thank you Sasha, I should just leave you alone from now on…."

"No, You and I are friends Ratchet don't you get it? You and I may have had something back then but you think I stayed single this hole time? Look we are friends but if you don't want to be then that is fine just remember I'm here for you and you did nothing wrong to me apart from make me drop coffee beans heh heh."

"Yeah um sorry about those, Thank you Sasha I owe you one and thank you for being such a good friend even after all these years." Ratchet removed her hands from his face turning away as he did so.

"Hey, you're not flying out just yet are you? I could use a lift to work tomorrow my ship is there being repaired now."

"Uh, Nah I can stay I guess and yeah I'll give you a lift tomorrow morning Sasha thank you." Ratchet smiled slightly at her before cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and heading back into the lounge for his new bed of the night being a couch.

"I'll get some blankets for you Ratchet." Sasha yelled out from the kitchen before she made her way to the laundry for a few blankets.

"Thanks Sasha." Ratchet took the blankets and made himself cozy amongst the couch and said blankets, Sasha smiled at the Lombax then kissed him on the fore head before heading down to her bed room for the night.


	4. Mornings of a Lombax

(Marcadia 8:49am)

Ratchet woke sluggishly to the bright morning light, he sat up seeing Sasha smiling at him from the kitchen, and a heavenly smell rose through the air for Ratchet to fill his nostrils with. He quickly jumped up from the blankets revealing him to be in nothing but a pair of modest boxers as he strode into the kitchen to greet the delicious smell he found Sasha just preparing two plates each with a set of utensils on either side of the dining room table. Ratchet walked over to Sasha as she looked up at the Lombax awkwardly smiling.

"Morning Sasha, what are you giggling at?" Ratchet asked blatantly.

"Oh, nothing Ratchet don't worry heh heh." Sasha continued to giggle at the Lombax in front of her.

Ratchet looked confused but happy about it, patting himself trying to identify what was so funny as he looked down he soon figured out what had made her giggle at him. Ratchet was in his boxers but worst of all he had some morning wood action protruding in his under garments. Ratchet looked back up at the now laughing Sasha and swallowed hard trying to hide his embarrassment he then shuffled his way back into the lounge to find some actual pants that may be able to hold his member down. Ratchet walked back in wearing his green jeans but nothing else.

"Feel more comfortable now Ratchet? Ha Ha Ha." Sasha began to taunt the Lomabx about his stiff member.

"Actually now it is even less comfortable, thanks for pointing it out for me Sasha." Ratchet said in a sarcastic tone before realising he had put in a very badly timed pun. Face palming Ratchet sighed to himself.

"Hey at least I don't walk around with a boner in the morning haha." Sasha continued to tease him.

They both finally sat down for their breakfast which Sasha had just cooked when Ratchet walked in with his member erect, once they finished eating Ratchet thanked her by doing the dishes while she went and got out of her night gown then changed into her casual clothes of a tank top with some board shorts, Ratchet finished cleaning/ drying the dishes and went to find Sasha once he found her he saw something one did not quite expect, He had found Sasha in her room with only her nickers on but no bra or anything else for that matter, Ratchet quickly stepped back from her door way smacking into the wall behind him making a loud thud. She turned around to see Ratchet slumped against the wall with his tail between his legs and his ears behind his head.

"I'm sorry Sasha, I should have called or something uh… I'll be leaving you then oh I dried all the dishes , Thanks for being a good friend but I should really go now….. Um… sorry I didn't mean to intrude…."

Ratchet was stuttering his words at the now half turned Sasha who had just covered her breasts from Ratchet's view. Sasha walked out of her room to stand in front of the Lombax.

"Ratchet, I know you didn't mean to see me topless but really you're trying to hide the fact you loved me? I know you still find me attractive Ratchet the way you've been looking me up and down, I loved you two but I've moved on I'm sorry Ratchet."

"I'm not going to lie, I have been 'looking' at you and I did love you but I know you've moved on, Thank you for being a friend after all these years I'll head back and hopefully see you again soon.

With that Ratchet stepped forward to the still topless Sasha leaned in and kissed her gently before smiling warmly at her as he turned for the door to leave.

Sasha stood there with her hands covering her nipples jaw hanging from the sudden actions of Ratchet who had just closed the door and entered his ship.

(Starship Phoenix 9:21pm)

Rose had begun to really worry where Ratchet had gone as had Clank although Clank remained remotely calm Rose had not taken her mind off of him for the entire day, the duo had continued with movies and games over the past day or so but now Rose had only a scar where she earlier had a large gash Roses fur had even started to grow over the new mark. Clank had removed her bandages that morning and she was walking fully once again with a slight discomfort.

"Rose, I am sure Ratchet is alright." Clank tried to reassure her about her worries but failed.

"I don't know Clank, he was really pissed off when he left, how long does he usually leave for?"

"Ratchet has never left for more than a few hours at the most but he has been gone for two days now." Clanks voice was quiet as he spoke to Rose.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, good night Clank."

"Good night Rose."

Clank stood up and hopped off of Rose's bed then walked out the door flicking the light off as he did so, continuing to walk into Ratchet's quarters Clank hopped up onto the couch to retract his limbs for the night.

(Starship Phoenix 1:32am)

Ratchet piloted his ship down in the docking bay of the Phoenix after powering down the engines and exiting he reached back in to get a bottle of rum which he had picked up from Metropolis on his way back. Ratchet took the bottle locked his ship then headed into the kitchen. After a few moments he had prepared a short but wide glass then filled a quarter of the glass with cola and the other three quarters with rum from the large bottle, dropping an ice cube into the beverage Ratchet took it and the bottle up to the bridge where he planned to enjoy a nice quiet night looking at the galaxy around him, Setting the bottle down on the floor next to the Captain's chair glass in hand Ratchet took a small swig of the cool drink sighing out loud at the view of the Solana Galaxy and the refreshing drink in his hand.

Ratchet finished his drink placed the glass back in the kitchen before returning to the bridge for his bottle, once he reclaimed his prized bottle Ratchet sat back down taking a large gulp out of his bottle and another and soon enough Ratchet is drunk after finishing his bottle of rum, he slowly stands stumbling as he does so before turning in the direction of the door back down to the infirmary which he eventually made it too then falling through the door way giggling before passing out.

(Starship Phoenix 8:32am)

Rose woke from her sleep with a loud yawn and stretch, hopping out of bed Rose disrobed herself before walking into the bathroom of the infirmary to have a morning shower. After twenty minutes Rose walked out of the bathroom with steam still wafting off of her now drying fur, while Rose had been having her shower Ratchet had woken up and was standing looking in awe at Rose's still naked form….

**Hey guys/gals. I apologise for the long wait for the next chapter but it has been difficult with life at this time, I will try to continue this story for as long as possible but it may take a week between chapters or more. Thank you if you are currently enjoying my content and please Rate & Review it helps out a lot thanks so much. **


End file.
